The Healing
by pompy
Summary: Gwen Stacy is healing Peter Parker one step at a time. This will be a series of drabbles/shorts/whateverthelengthIwant that all make up a story. Rated T to be safe. Be sure to review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own **_**The Amazing Spider-Man.**_** I have done nothing to contribute to the movie, nor the comic book series. **

1._ Awkward_

8:30am. School.

_Gwen Stacy is strolling over to Peter Parker's locker, where he's hunched over slightly(his usual posture), rummaging through his materials drowsily. She's forty lockers away._

Peter combs his index, middle, and ring fingers through his disheveled hair, a tad distraught. He left his textbook at home.

_Gwen is fifteen lockers away, putting on a delicate smile, creating the conversation she'll have with him in her mind. _

_ "Hey, Peter. When are you open? We should get started on the English assignment."_

Peter is contemplating on whether or not he should just skip school to hit the board. Maybe experiment with his webbing.

_Gwen taps on the boy's shoulder, her smile growing more genuine when he turns around. _

"Hey, Peter. When are you open?-" She didn't get to say another word.

"M-Me? Why?" Peter's eyes were as wide as saucers(Gwen noticed they were darker than his hair, almost a bistre brown. This was the first time realizing Peter's good looks), his jaw slack, yet his mouth shut tight. What could Gwen possibly want from him? She had never approached him before.

The blonde girl's eyes also expanded, her eyebrows pulling them skyward. Had she offended him? The next time she spoke, it was in a softer tone, as if anything more emphatic would frighten the boy.

"We were assigned as partners for the English project, remember?"

"Right. Of course." This time his hand went to the back of his neck, fingers gently tugging at his hairline, gaze averted. She was just so _pretty. _It was distracting.

"Does Wednesday work for you? At the City Library?" Gwen was obviously becoming more and more uncomfortable, the tip of her Mary Janes tracing circles on the dirty marble floor.

"You're pretty," he murmured, instantly realizing his mistake. Had he been paying attention, that wouldn't have slipped out. His lips curled in and he squeezed his eyes shut. _Social skills. Need to work on those._

"Oh. Thanks. That's really sweet of you." Her face reddened. So did his, eyes reopening.

"Wednesday is fine." _Any day was fine._

"What?"

"To, um, go to the library."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll meet you there after school," (her words were coming out rushed) "Later, Peter." Then she was gone.

Peter didn't know about her, but to him, this was a date. His heart fluttered suddenly, and he shut his locker with too much force, emitting an obnoxious racket. Several kids shot their best glares at him, but he didn't care. He was going on a date with Gwen Stacy.

[Cover image citation: "The Amazing Spider-Man(2012) Peter & Gwen." _Peter & Gwen_. N.p., n.d. Web. 30 Oct. 2013. clubs/the-amazing-spider-man-2012/images/31599066/ title/peter-gwen-wallpaper.]


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own **_**The Amazing Spider-Man.**_** I have done nothing to contribute to the movie, nor the comic book series. **

**I AM TAKING PROMPT REQUESTS. JUST COMMENT AND I'LL CHOOSE MY FAVORITE ONES! (I need some more ideas, make em' cute! Also, try to fit them in the sequence of events. I would like some requests on how Peter tells Gwen about his powers-)**

2. _Terms of Endearment _

Peter was already waiting for Gwen when she arrived at the library. His backpack was halfway unzipped and his three-ringed-binder was set out on the table, along with a number two pencil and _Romeo and Juliet. _He caught her eye while she was standing in the doorway and waved her over, grinning from ear to ear. (Peter had worn a dark green polo shirt with brand-spanking new khakis, a bit more dressed up than usual).

"You look nice today," Gwen mused, setting her backpack down on the ground next to him, "Did you do something new to your hair?" She was teasing him, of course, loosening up the dense haze. He ran a hand through the said topic of conversation, playing along, and smiled sheepishly.

"You like it? It took a while to get it the way it is," picking up his pencil, he started to subconsciously drum against the table in specific beats.

"It looks good," she sits down and takes out her materials, opening up _Romeo and Juliet. _Peter notices that there are multiple annotations on the pages, and many strips of paper stuck in the binding.

"Thanks."

"So, we have to pick an excerpt from each scene…"

The two worked diligently and efficiently on the project for two hours, conversing and laughing along the way. At first, Peter was shy, but the more Gwen talked, the more he opened up. As the time passed, they drifted closer together without noticing. Sometimes the topic of English was interrupted by the subject matters of books, hobbies, and gossip. It's safe to say that the two classmates were enjoying their time together.

Nearing the end of the day, Halloween was brought up(the holiday was to arrive in a month).

"Speaking of Halloween, I got you something," Peter leaned down and swiped the present out of the front pocket of his backpack, while Gwen protested about how he shouldn't have.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"They're closed."

Peter dropped the gift into her open palm, unable to suppress his smile. Gwen's eyelids fluttered open to view the present, and held it up with a mock-horrified expression.

"Oh, Peter, you really _shouldn't _have," she exclaimed with a small snicker, rotating it in her fingers. It was one of those lollipops that had an edible bug stuck in the middle. There was a tiny spider in her particular lollipop.

"You don't have to eat it, I just thought it was funny," he laughed, sitting back in his chair.

"Thank you so much, Peter." Gwen embraced him, and he chuckled under his breath, nonchalant on the outside(but on the inside, he was ecstatic that she had just _touched _him).

When she released him, he heard her murmur, "Bugboy," while examining the piece of candy once more.

If only he could tell her how accurate that nickname was.

**[Ah! I hope I didn't scare you away with the first chapter, because I feel like this one was better. **

**Anyways, review and request a prompt if you want. Stay tuned.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own **_**The Amazing Spider-Man.**_** I have done nothing to contribute to the movie, nor the comic book series. **

3. _Passing Time_

"Cherry."

"Correct."

"Green apple."

"Are you peeking?"

Gwen and Peter were sitting on the curb outside of the local CVX, gorging themselves on the pack of Skittles they had just purchased. A hand concealed Peter's eyes, fingers pressed together tightly, as Gwen slipped different colored sugar-coated candy into his mouth. The two spent a lot of time together since the day at the library; they were almost inseparable. Almost.

This time, Gwen dropped 3 Skittles in her companion's mouth, an attempt to trick him.

"Lime and grape and orange," his hand left his face as he wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out, shaking his head in dissatisfaction(he reminded Gwen of a dog), "It's disgusting." Gwen threw her head back at his dramatic expression, emitting a lighthearted laugh. Peter couldn't help but stare at her neck, so pale and exposed, and so smooth.

"How can you tell so easily? It's like you have magical powers or something."

"Oh, you know. I have magical Skittle powers. They help a lot in fighting crime." _You won't believe what I can do. This is nothing. _She rolled her expressive eyes with a gentle smile and thrust the bag of candy at him, covering her face with both of her hands. Peter slipped a grape flavored Skittle into her mouth with a relaxed smile on his lips.

"Grape. That was too easy."

Next, he gave her a lime flavored one.

"Lime. I bet you thought I was going to say lemon." He scoffed. That's exactly what he assumed. That's when it hit him. They had also picked up a sourSkittle bag. Peter was planning on saving them for another time, but he couldn't resist the temptation. Digging them out of his bag, the boy had a devious grin planted on his face. He opened the bag and dug out a random piece, coated - no, _glazed _- with the acidic flavoring.

"Okay, ready? This one's going to be hard."

"I like a challenge." He suppressed a guffaw. Then he popped the sour skittle into her mouth. She nearly choked.

"Oh my Go-," she exclaimed, the Skittle still on her tongue. Her hands dropped, revealing two very-wide, blue eyes. She spit the candy out, making sure to aim for the howling boy in front of her.

"Peter! What the hell-" Gwen spied the Sour Skittles bag, and her eyes narrowed, but she had a smile to match Peter's on her face. He was clutching his ribs, breathing in small pants, trying to cease his laughter. While he was distracted, she snatched the Original Skittles bag and began pelting him with the multicolored candy, giggling like a madwoman. Peter caught on quick, and he showered her with Sour Skittles(which hurt quite a lot; it felt like getting stuck in a hail storm), and in a matter of seconds, the sidewalk in front of the CVS was a battlefield, the opposing sides using Skittles as ammunition.

Somehow, in the chaos, the two drifted closer, gradually closing the gap between them(it was a habit). Once Gwen was close enough, Peter ditched the bag of candy and tackled(gently, more like a bear-hug) her, engulfing her with his long arms. He attacked her sides with his fingers, producing snorts and hoots from the girl.

"S-Stop! I'm g-etting a-stitch!"

Peter stopped abruptly for the sake of chivalry, and the un-fond memories of stitches. He released her and took a step back as she caught her breath, holding the base of her neck with her hand. When she had finally regained her composure, she turned to Peter, and was rendered speechless. She released an short exhale of breath as the corners of her lips pulled up into a fond smile, and she reached up to pull an orange Skittle out of Peter's hair. A silent moment passed. Peter opened his mouth, and she looked up at him expectantly.

"I-"

Just then, a heavyset man in a business suit(which was stretching because of his figure) stormed out of the CVS, the tips of his ears red. He was fuming.

"Look at this mess!" He gestured wildly to the candy scattered on the pavement, "Get out of here before you scare all of my customers away!" The store clerk's voice was extremely low and resonated down the road; Peter and Gwen made eye contact(both of them about to laugh, the awkward situation forgotten) and Gwen spoke first:

"Let's get going, Bugboy."

**[****Can you taste the rainbow?**

**Remember to review and request prompts. Until next time!**

**P.S. Thanks to MovieGuy94 for being the first to review!****]**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own **_**The Amazing Spider-Man.**_** I have done nothing to contribute to the movie, nor the comic book series. **

**For anyone who is confused about where the first chapter went - I deleted it because I didn't like it.**

**Read on!**

4. _Truth_

Secrets are hard to keep, no matter what they are; people want to spread them. Peter was realizing that it was getting more and more difficult to hide the fact that he was Spider man. When he had just started out, he mostly experimented with his powers, honing his web-slinging and hand-to-hand combat skills. It's been three months since then, and he's found that he can't conceal his bruises, scrapes, and calloused hands very easily. Especially from Gwen. Sometimes he thought that she knew about what he did every night, but she never mentioned it. Peter caught her staring at his injuries, eyebrows knit in concern, lips pursed.

Gwen _really _suspected something was up when Peter's schedule went from completely open to hectic. Their weekly candy-gorging-get togethers transformed into monthly candy-gorging-get togethers. Naturally, Gwen fretted about her best friend, over thinking every little thing (her worries weren't too far from the truth).

It was on one of the rare nights that Peter was open that Gwen found out why they barely saw each other anymore. They were on the roof of her apartment, leaning against the railing as they carried on a casual conversation. It was a cool night with an occasional breeze, making it seem chillier than it really was.

"Aunt May says that if I finish this semester with all A's she'll buy me a new camera."

"Oh," Gwen said, shivering slightly when a gentle wind connected with the skin of her neck. Her mind was on different things - Peter had two fresh, discolored bruises the size of baseballs: one on the top of his right forearm, and the other on his cheekbone.

"I've had one model on my mind for some time. It's pretty expensive, though."

"Peter, where did you get those bruises?" Gwen pivoted so that she was facing him, and he saw her expression of worry.

"Skateboarding," He answered quietly, deciding to not mirror her movement, afraid to make eye contact.

"Tell me the truth," Gwen commanded, hurt that he had used his usual, guarded reply.

"I can't," Peter hung his head, eyes downcast.

"You can."

"I _can't_. You won't- It's-" For the first time in a while, Peter couldn't speak to Gwen without his sentences breaking up. He shook his head from side to side(with a slight swivel), leaning over the railing a bit more.

"Hey. Hey," Gwen breathed, inching closer to him, noticing his heavy breathing, "It's okay," she angled her head, craning her neck to catch his eyes. All of a sudden, he stood upright, facing her, yet still not meeting her gaze. Startled, she backed off, standing erect.

"I'm going to tell you something," he started, focused on a point beyond her right shoulder. She ambled over to him silently, close enough that if she leaned in, their noses would be touching.

"I've been bitten."

"So have I," She whispered, her eyes lighting up due to a stupid grin. Peter just looked confused.

"What? No, no, no. It's not-" he clenched his fists tightly, struggling to find the right words. Gwen's heart sank.

"Peter…" She took a step backwards, the disappointment evident.  
"Okay, here goes," he inhaled deeply, and she thought that he would spill everything- but when he exhaled, it was just air, no words of confession.

"You know what? Nevermind," Gwen muttered, throwing her hands up in defeat as she briskly walked away. Before she had the chance to disappear into her apartment, she heard a _twisk _and felt something catch hold of her skirt. She glanced down in surprise, saw the web, and went twirling into Peter's arms. Dizzy and confused, she looked up at him, jaw slack.

"You're-" Then his lips were on hers, his hands placed on her cheeks. Her hands rested on his warm chest, fingertips gently grasping his shirt. Seeking answers, she pushed away, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"You're spiderma-"

"Shut up," Peter groaned, connecting his lips with hers again, and she sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their noses brushed occasionally, and they fought to get closer to each other, even though they were chest to chest. Fingers were skittering everywhere, down her neck, along his square jawline, brushing the curve of her hips. Both of their eyebrows were knitted with desire, their breathing growing unsteady, and Gwen decided she needed more.

"Gwen, honey? Oh-" Mrs. Stacy stood in the doorway, frozen in place. She watched as her daughter sprung away from Peter, clasping the rail behind her, her eyes wide. She watched as Peter scooted away, as he rubbed the back of his neck, and as he peered at the moon in embarrassment.

"Your father wants you to come downstairs," Mrs. Stacy said with an apologetic smile.

"I'm coming." Gwen didn't move.

"Gwen," Her mother urged, beginning to back down the stairs.

"I'm coming," she said with more intention, easing off of the railing and taking small unsteady steps toward her mother, who was gone already. When she turned back around to Peter, she saw the last of his body leaping off of the roof.

"Oh, I'm in trouble."

**[Just the scene where they kissed but with little changes. I didn't want to change their first kiss too much. Until next time!**

**Review and request.]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own **_**The Amazing Spider-Man.**_** I have done nothing to contribute to the movie, nor the comic book series. **

**Inspired by a conversation at school; I love my friends.**

5. _Super Fun Night_

Peter and Gwen were lounging on Peter's tawny, leather couch with their kicked out feet resting on the rectangular glass table before them(they were leaning against each other, shoulder to shoulder, using their weight to keep themselves upright). An oversized popcorn bowl was planted on their thighs, from which they dug their hands into greedily. Peter was in control of the remote, and was scrolling through the list of channels, ho humming at the bland choice of shows.

"There's nothing on tonight," he complained, pressing random buttons to amuse himself, "Oh, wait." With an evil grin, the cursor was on _Extreme Hoarders_. It would only take the click of a button for it to start playing.

"Let's not watch this," Gwen said in a tone of disapproval. She was beginning to regret eating the popcorn.

"Do you not like this show?"

"I think it's repulsive," she made a face, emphasizing her point.

"Have you ever seen it before?"

"No, but-"

"Please watch it with me."

Gwen cringed.

"Just once. Just this one time, then you get to pick out a show."

"Why can't you be interested in guns and cars like a normal guy?"

Peter scoffed. "I'm anything _but _a normal guy."

"You know what I mean, Peter," she admonished, her bottom lip inching out into a pout.

"Please, please, please," It was his turn to pout.

"Fine," Gwen sighed, sinking back into the leather with a defeated huff. Her boyfriend's begging face beat hers by miles.

"I love you."

"I know."

The "OK" button was pressed, and the show began to play. The screen was filled with piles of waste, debris, and...cats?

"What the hell are those furry things?"

"Rats? No, cats," Peter corrected, nodding to himself.

"I'm going to barf."

"Just make sure it's in the toilet, this was an expensive couch."

Gwen shoved her palm into his cheek, emitting a small crack from his neck.

"You and your weird neck cracking."

[Commentary]: _It would take the Pristine Team three days to just clean up the decaying cats._

"The Pristine Team?" Gwen cracked a smile. Peter hushed her.

[Dialogue]: _"I found another one! This fella's a bit crusty." The man proceeds to toss the cat into the trash with a flick of his wrist, celebrating with a "hurrah!" when it landed in the bin with a thump._

"Oh my God, he threw it like a frisbee," Gwen exclaimed, utterly horrified. Peter snorted at her comment, snatching an overflowing handful of popcorn.

"How can you eat?"

He answered her by shoving the food into his mouth, excess popcorn bouncing off of his cheeks and flying at Gwen. She shook her head.

"Boys."

Although the show was incredibly nauseating, Gwen was loving every minute of it. She couldn't believe what kinds of things people would hoard. They varied from cats to literally _everything in the world. _She was silent for the rest of the show, soaking in all of the filthiness.

"It's pretty great, right?"

"More."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Peter held his hand up to his ear mockingly, leaning into her. The popcorn bowl(nearly empty) teetered on their legs.

"More," Gwen demanded, reaching for the remote in his hand, which he swiftly relocated above his head.

"You need to _speak up_, Gwen."

"You know what?" She grabbed the bowl, her hands hitting the sides with a _clap_, and pelted him with buttered corn, too tired to follow him when he got up to dodge the assault. Instead, she resorted to tossing a piece up in the air for him to catch in his mouth(which he did effortlessly, bending his body in unnatural forms).

They just really liked throwing food at one another.

**[Filler tbh]**


End file.
